Can we keep him?
by lilarin
Summary: There are things even Orihime's powers can't fix and though she loves Ulquiorra, she realizes something had to be done otherwise she would go crazy. Asking Kisuke Urahara for help seemed a good idea - but his way of solving a problem often goes in hand with some unexpected difficulties.
1. Part 1

_Hello fellow UlquiHime shipper!_

 _Long time no see. Which I am sorry about but for deferent reasons, mostly the lack of time, I stopped writing Bleach fanfiction in English._

 _However, when I sorted through some old stuff today, I noticed this short story I almost had forgotten. Originally it was written for 157yrs' Fanbook "Cross your Heart" but the last update on her deviantart page for the fanbook was in 2015 and it seems to me that the book no longer is available. Therefor I thought there is no harm in publishing the story here._

 _Beta (as always) OveractiveImaginaton39_

 **Can we keep him?**

by lilarin

"Ulquiorra-san!"

No reaction. He continued to stare out of the window. On the other side the sun shown bright out of a wonderful blue sky. A day perfect for a young couple in love to be outside.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" she tried, knowing that he hated to be called that way.

No reaction either. Lazily he sat unmoving on her old sofa, his head cocked, resting bored on his palm.

This behavior bothered Orihime more than she could say. His lack of curiosity, that once had sparked his interest in humanity and through which he finally had learned about the heart, was gone. Even though he now possessed a beating heart of his own and a perfect human body, he did nothing with both. Orihime pursed her lips. Truth to be told Ulquiorra's body had been perfect when she had restored him from the ashes. A perfect copy of the one he had had as Arrancar. However this body, like the rest of him, had become a shadow of what he had been once.

After a minute Ulquiorra moved. Slowly he lifted his head and looked over to her. "How many times have I told you, just call me Ulquiorra," he said and sighed before he added, "Woman."

Never had she thought his voice could get more monotone, but the past weeks had proved her wrong.

Once more her patience grew thin and Orihime puffed out her cheeks, gesturing towards the window. "What about you get dressed and we go to the park?"

He only stared at her. "If you want me to," Ulquiorra finally answered.

Helplessly Orihime shook her head. She loved him, she really did, but the situation was grueling. He showed no interest in anything anymore.

For Orihime this had become a burden. The Ulquiorra she had fallen in love with was gone. In her desperation she had tried to heal him in his sleep, but without success. Whatever was wrong with him she could not undo, but in her heart she felt it was somehow her fault.

Nevertheless she reached her limit today, and so Orihime waved Ulquiorra off, grabbed a jacket, and left without him. They needed help and she knew exactly were to get it.

At sunset Orihime still sat among Yoruichi, Tesai and Kisuke Urahara in the shop's meeting room. Once she had begun to speak and placed her heart on the table, she couldn't stop. And so the hours, one after the other, had passed with her talking about Ulquiorra and the problems they had.

"Honestly, I don't know what I should do anymore. I am trying so hard, but he is so passive and nothing seems to bring him any joy. I am not even sure anymore if I did the right thing by bringing him back," Orihime stopped, taking in a shuddering breath before she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Tesai offered her a handkerchief and she took it with a grateful smile. She dried her tears, bent forward and whispered, "Lately, he has even lost interest in me. When we go to bed Ulquiorra just gives me his back..." Orihime blushed and hid her red face in the handkerchief.

Alarmed Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze from her to Urahara.

Under his hat, Kisuke returned Yoruichi's gaze and thoughtfully tipped with his fan against his unshaved chin. "Now, now, Orihime-chan, I wouldn't go as far as to believe he has lost his interest in you. However, am I correct to assume his powers still haven't returned?" Kisuke asked and snapped his fan open.

Anxiously Orihime bit her lip and shook her head.

In the last moment when Ulquiorra had reached out to her in Hueco Mundo, she had been sure that he wanted to live. Not only to live, but that he desired to live that life with her. This conviction, and her own feelings for him that she was unable to shake off, had caused her to reverse his death as soon she had recovered.

Only the restored Ulquiorra, they quickly discovered was no longer was an Espada, but instead one-hundred percent human, with no spiritual power. He had tried to hide that it bothered him, but Orihime had noticed it nonetheless. Though the worst was they never had talked about it so far.

Orihime felt responsible for returning him as human and the guilt silenced her. Instead of addressing the problem she did everything to make his new life as comfortable as possible, which was not much because her resources were limited, and it was hard to keep going when he didn't respond.

"Do you believe his powers will ever return? Do you believe he has lost them forever? Not that I would mind, because I love him regardless, but I know he is not happy as a result and it is all my fault!" she cried, unable to held back her tears any longer.

Urahara placed his fan aside and took her hand. "Orihime-chan, I don't believe that it is your fault. In fact I believe after giving it some thought that Ulquiorra himself has chosen his new form. Your love restored his heart and gave him the possibility to return as human." He smiled encouragingly and continued, "So far Ulquiorra has not realized it. He has been too long a Hollow and a warrior to understand that life, especially a life as a human, holds other exciting possibilities. We need to open his eyes to that."

"But how? I really tried. I always cook him his favorite dishes, buy him books, try to get him outside and make him find out what he likes to do, but it is fruitless. He is so lazy that it drives me crazy and it is not doing him any good at all," she nearly shouted when the frustration kicked in.

Urahara moved back and scratched his chin. "My dear Orihime-chan, with all due respect to your intentions but in your desire to fix the condition you are using, one could say, the wrong medicine."

Orihime's mouth dropped open and she looked hurt but soon she furrowed her brows, realizing that Urahara was right. However if using her love to fix the problem was not the right thing, then what was?

Together with everyone else she gazed expectantly at the former head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

Kisuke dramatically cleared his throat and lifted his fan high up in the air. "What Ulquiorra needs is a challenge, someone who will kick his ass - someone who will give him a reason to fight for Orihime-chan's love!"

Everyone bent forward waiting for Urahara to continue and name the one he surely already had in mind.

Kisuke dropped his arm. "Unfortunately Kurosaki-san is also not in the right state of mind and no match for Ulquiorra at the moment. But," he paused and lowered the fan. "I have a backup plan, of course. As it is it will take a few days. I will call you Orihime-chan as soon as I am ready."

A few days later Ulquiorra stood in the bathroom, slipping into a comfortable white hakama. His hair still was damp from the shower. It already was late in the afternoon and the woman would be back home soon. He tried to be dressed before her return, but lately he barely managed this. This world was so boring and sitting around waiting for her became tiresome.

Sleep helped time to pass, and Ulquiorra had noticed that among the few things he liked since he had woken up in this annoying human body, was the void between sleep and being fully awake. This and to his own surprise – food.

While he tied the hakama, he looked down. His eyes fell on his stomach and the swell that was visible there. He frowned, straitened his posture, and then when this changed nothing, Ulquiorra tightened the muscles until his belly was as flat as it once used to be.

Then he let out the breath he had held and sighed. The woman never became tired of hinting that every body needed exercise to keep its agility and shape, but he ignored her. Though the change annoyed him as well, he saw no reason to start training. The woman was perfectly able to protect herself. For him there was nothing to fight for, and this human body was just pathetic. That Orihime liked him that way didn't change anything. Without his powers he was nothing.

First he had believed to feel them deep inside, but then this feeling slipped away like everything else that had been important in his past life. It was replaced by emotions he now struggled to deal with. He pushed them aside, but when there was nothing to do it was hard. As an Espada his existence had served a purpose, now there was nothing else for him to do but keep her company.

The thoughts weighed him down. That he should have stayed in bed longer, was Ulquiorra's last thought before the sound of the front door interrupted his depressed pondering. Orihime was home.

Buttoning up his white haori, Ulquiorra checked his appearance in the body length mirror at the door. Orihime had remarked that he persisted to wear these clothes because they looked like his old uniform. He reasoned that it was because the clothes were just comfortable, but he never defended himself to her because in his heart he knew she was right. Outside the woman merrily talked to herself once again. Ulquiorra tugged at the jacket's front until it hung loosely around his middle.

Suddenly something in the woman's voice peaked his interest and Ulquiorra pricked his ears. She talked to somebody, and the way she talked struck a chord in him. Her voice was sensual, coaxing and listening to her knowing that she was speaking to another person in such a way, placed an unpleasant pressure upon his chest. In a rush, Ulquiorra left the bathroom.

In the middle of the living room Orihime stood, holding something he couldn't see in her arms. Her back was turned towards him and she said, "You are so adorable. I am sure we will get along very well."

Her words caused Ulquiorra's heart to drop to his stomach. At the same time he cursed the fact that she held such a spell over him.

"Woman!" he addressed her, his voice much harder than he intended.

Orihime swirled around, a beautiful smile on the face. "Ulquiorra look! Isn't he the cutest thing ever!" she said with glee.

He cocked his head and eyed the thing in her arms. It was white and huge enough that it covered her chest. A long fluffy tail hung halfway down before it curled around her waist.

"What is this?" He narrowed his eyes.

The thing moved and turned its head until brilliant azure eyes stared at him. The eyes not only stared, they glared mockingly at the man who once had been the powerful fourth Espada. From out of nowhere Ulquiorra felt the urge to grab the being and pull it out of the woman's embrace, but instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Only a poor stray cat that needs a home. Urahara-san found it and called me for help," Orihime explained and moved closer. "Ulquiorra," she purred and came so close that the cat's white hair touched his hand. "Can we keep him?"

He said nothing and took a step back.

The cat continued staring.

"Urahara-san can not keep him at the shop, but says that he is nice and easy to handle," Orihime tried and looked at Ulquiorra pleadingly.

It was only a cat, a mere animal. Something so low never could cause a threat. Still those azure eyes held a challenge and stirred something in Ulquiorra, a nearly familiar feeling. The woman's lips shifted into a pout.

If you insist," Ulquiorra answered flatly.

Orihime's lips uncurled into a huge smile. She placed the cat on the sofa, swirled around and embraced him. "Thank you," she beamed as she hugged him tightly.

From the corner of his eye the former fourth Espada watched the white cat sitting down and scratching the large collar around his neck. When their gaze met, Ulquiorra thought the animal was grinning.

Orihime drew back and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Urahara-san asked me to come back and collect some toys, food and other stuff Grimm will need." She pulled him towards the door.

Ulquiorra stood unmoving and stopped her. "Grimm? Like Grimmjow?" he asked, embarrassed about how he had raised his voice.

"Yes, Urahara insists he looks like your old comrade. With the azure eyes and the white fur and I think the name suits him as well."

What kind of a joke was this? A displeased frown grew on Ulquiorra's face but he said nothing. Silently he followed Orihime, clenching his hands and hiding them inside the pockets of his white hakama.


	2. Part 2

_Thank you sgleey, rojy and Irah for your reviews and your kind words. I am so happy that I am still remembered and you are enjoying the story XD_

 _sqleey: I have to admit, I remember that I thought hard about how to describe the disadvantages of having a human body and not taking care of it. I knew that the line would be very -thin-. Most fans, me included prefer a slim and athletic Ulquiorra but than on the other hand such logical consequences are mostly ignored and that was reason enough for me to walk that line._

 _But no worries ... things soon will change!_

 _And now have fun with_

* * *

 **Can we keep him?**

 **Part 2**

When they returned from Urahara's Shop Ulquiorra was loaded with stuff he had no idea a simple animal such as a cat would need. Orihime though was happy, but he was so tired of carrying all the heavy bags and boxes, that he just dropped them once they were inside the apartment.

The noise caused the peacefully sleeping cat to wake and Grimm jumped up on the spot.

"You scared him!" Orihime began. She took in a breath, prepared to scold Ulquiorra, when the white cat jumped from the sofa and strolled over. Purring loudly and rubbing his head on her leg, he effectively caught her attention. Orihime beamed with glee and bent down to pet the cat. Instead of harsh words for Ulquiorra she said sweetly to the animal, "Hello little Grimm. Did Ulquiorra scare you? But there is no need to be scared, I will take care that he will treat you nicely."

"Woman, stop this. This is a stupid cat. A simple animal that understands nothing," Ulquiorra stated angrily.

Orihime continued petting the cat. Grimm made little jumps while rubbing his head up her legs and purred even louder. She picked him up and pressed him against her chest. "Don't listen to Ulquiorra; he is just grumpy because he had to carry all the goodies for you."

Grimm stopped purring for a moment, as if he indeed had understood, and gazed at Orihime's smiling face. Lovingly she returned the gaze, but blushed when the cat suddenly started pushing the paws of his forelegs not too gently against her ample chest.

"This cat is becoming a nuisance just like Grimmjow had been," Ulquiorra muttered to himself and observed the woman who shifted the cat in her arms until he had to lay his paws on one of her shoulders.

Grimm gazed directly into Ulquiorra's direction and when their eyes met, the former fourth Espada could swear that the cat grinned at him once again.

On the next day Ulquiorra slept in, but not as long as usual. As soon as he woke up the cat was on his mind. After some time in which he tried to ignore his thoughts about the cat's obnoxious behavior the day before, and how kindly the woman had responded to the cat regardless how it acted he snorted and got up.

When he entered the living room, and was on his way to the bathroom, Ulquiorra's gaze fell on Grimm. He stopped, and narrowing his eyes, stared at the animal peacefully lying curled up on the sofa.

However not just anywhere on the sofa, but on the very spot Ulquiorra preferred to sit. For some reason this felt like an insult, but he pushed this stupid feeling aside and briskly continued towards the bathroom.

The shower was unable to remove neither the tension nor his strange thoughts that the cat was trying to claim the woman as his own. Though Ulquiorra hadn't much knowledge about cat behavior in specific, his former nature as Hollow included enough feral parts to know that the cat's rubbing on the woman's legs served no other purpose but to place his scent and mark her. This was a truly disturbing thought which caused Ulquiorra's blood to boil.

The woman was his and he would kill anybody who tried to lay a hand on her.

With a snort Ulquiorra turned the water off. Still damp, he quickly slipped into the white hakama, but then paused for a minute thinking. Very quietly he opened the bathroom door and walked over to the sofa making absolutely no noise.

Once there he reached over the backrest in an attempt to grab the cat by the neck and remove him from his place. Yet, before Ulquiorra finger even touched the white fur, Grimm turned around and scratched him with a fast and precise hit.

Ulquiorra hissed, pulled the hand back and stared at the cat in disbelief. Grimm sat up and gazed back, his whiskers twitching.

"You piece of trash," Ulquiorra said and began to lick the blood from his hand. What an annoying creature. He wouldn't let the cat get away with this. As the once fourth strongest warrior among an outstanding army he would teach this simple minded being to know its place.

When Orihime returned one hour later Grimm still occupied the same spot on the sofa yawning and leisurely scratching his collar while Ulquiorra tried to figure out how to explain six more scratches.

The next day Ulquiorra woke up much earlier, skipped the shower, dressed, and left the apartment. His inability to unseat the cat yesterday had unsettled him. Somehow he needed to get this human body to function better - with or without the help of his powers. Yet this was not something he wished to discuss with Orihime. He walked about the streets a clear target in mind.

When Ulquiorra arrived at his destination, he took in a deep breath. Never before had he requested help, but if he was unable to hold his ground against a simple cat then it was time to leave his pride behind.

He entered, and inside, was directly greeted by the shop owner.

"Welcome, and what an unexpected surprise. What brings you to my humble establishment, Ulquiorra-san? Want to get some sweets for your beloved Orihime-chan?"

The Shinigami grinned at him, or at least that was what Ulquiorra believed upon hearing the man's annoying voice. Most of the man's face was either shaded by his hat or hidden behind a fan. The former Hollow ignored the Shinigami's behavior. "No. This human body is not working properly and I need your expertise in this matter."

Seeing the shopkeeper lowering his fan and cocking the head questioningly, Ulquiorra cleared his throat and added, "The Woman created this body and it would hurt her feelings if I tell her about her failure."

"I see," Urahara replied and stepped closer. "Let me take a look."

Unconsciously Ulquiorra pulled his shoulders back and straightened his whole human body while the Shinigami eyed him from head to toe. Urahara closed his fan, and before Ulquiorra could even think about reacting, placed some quick hits all over his body. The last one he received onto the stomach. The hit was hard enough that he gave up his stance and as result his belly popped out visibly.

"I see the problem. Please follow me, Ulquiorra-san. My two skillful helpers, Jinta and Ururu are already downstairs. There we have a cozy exercise place and they will help you in fixing and improving what is insufficient."

Ulquiorra nodded and followed.

A few hours later the former fourth Espada slowly climbed the ladder back upwards, deadly exhausted, his once white clothes dirty and drenched in sweat, but his heart and spirit feeling astonishingly light.

Back in the shop Urahara handed him a towel and a set of fresh clothes. "The bathroom is over there and on your way home there is a favor I would request in return."

Once again Ulquiorra nodded. In the past he had been Aizen-sama's errand boy, as the Shopkeeper himself had presented him to the Shinigami delegation that had investigated his sudden appearance in the human world. With this, Urahara effectively had downplayed the role he had taken in the Winter War. It had not mattered to Ulquiorra at this time. Aizen was gone and his new life was more confusing than he liked to admit.

Once he had freshened up Ulquiorra took the bag the Shopkeeper gave to him together with some instructions.

With a content smile Kisuke watched Ulquiorra leaving. "Don't come too late tomorrow," he called after the limping man.

On his way home Ulquiorra stopped at a house and wordlessly handed the bag with a note to the man who had answered his knocking.

"Wait a moment," the man said and vanished with the bag. On his return, he gave Ulquiorra some money. "You can keep the rest."

After the training on the next day Urahara returned some of the money back to him together with another bag. "That is your share for the delivery, Ulquiorra-san," the shopkeeper smiled with mischief. "Today you would need to take a detour, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," he replied tucking the coins in the pocket of his hakama.

Some weeks passed in which Ulquiorra spent the time Orihime was not at home either at the Shinigami's underground training facility or making deliveries for him.

On the weekend and in the evenings Ulquiorra and Grimm, the cat, had begun a secret battle over the spot on the sofa, and Orihime's attention. Lately Ulquiorra received fewer scratches and more than once he managed to grab the white cat by the collar and remove it from the sofa before Orihime noticed.

Grimm was sneaky and ruthless in his actions towards the former Espada, and his mocking stares and sounds more than once made Ulquiorra consider if Grimm really was a normal cat. Those azure eyes and the animal's whole behavior was far too familiar and caused a shiver to run down his spine. However this was nonsense. By choice Grimmjow would never let the Shinigami turn him into such a pitiful being, and not even Urahara would be able to force the impulsive and violent Sixth Espada.

One day Urahara asked Ulquiorra to come on the weekend as well because the Shinigami wanted to take his training to a new level. Hesitantly, Ulquiorra agreed. The weekends were devoted to Orihime and keeping the cat away from her. And unsure if the woman would approve his fight training, he hadn't told her about it.

This Saturday Yoruichi turned out to be Ulquiorra's instructor. She challenged him into single combat with long sticks. Ulquiorra realized that was a step towards fighting with a sword, however the limitations of his human body still made it impossible for him to fight in the way he would have done into his spirit form.

Some things he had been able to adapt, but others he still lacked. Even bound to the same restrictions, Yoruichi was more agile and much faster than Ulquiorra, who tried to hold his ground.

Kisuke watched the fight with interest. Today he wanted to see if his suspicion was right. Though Ulquiorra was human now, his Reiatsu was extremely powerful and basically still of a hollow nature. Which was no surprise because his Reiryoku level was as strong as it had been as Espada.

Much more surprising was the fact that Ulquiorra wasn't at all aware of his abilities. Kisuke sighed and took another sip from the tea. If Ulquiorra couldn't find a way to reconnect to his power this weekend Kisuke doubted it ever would happen. Then his plan would turn out to be a failure after all.

Suddenly his phone rang. When Kisuke answered, Orihime's concerned voice greeted him.

"How is Ulquiorra doing?"

"Fine, fine. How is Grimm?" he asked.

"He is unruly and giving me a hard time. Before I feared to leave him alone with Ulquiorra, but now I am not sure anymore what is worse. Being alone with Grimm or having them fighting behind my back."

Kisuke laughed. "Hold on a little longer, Orihime-chan. I hope to be able to send Ulquiorra home soon... Ouch what a hit!"

Somehow Ulquiorra had caught Orihime's name, and distracted for a single moment, was knocked off his feet by a direct hit against his naked chest.

"Damn Ulquiorra! Where is your attention! Until you are prepared to give me your all, I will not fight you again," Yoruichi yelled, as she threw her stick to the ground and walked away.

Head bent down, Ulquiorra stood up and dusted the sand from his hakama before he approached Urahara.

The shopkeeper offered a cup of tea to the exhausted man.

Taking the cup Ulquiorra sat down and silently cleared it in a few small sips. Then he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

After some time he began, "What I am trying here is pointless."

"If you feel that way, Ulquiorra-san, we can stop at any time. It will not take much to preserve what you have achieved so far," Urahara gazed over the other man's now well toned body. "But that is not what is bothering you," he added and waited.

A long moment passed in which Ulquiorra visibly searched for words. When he finally found his voice, it was just above a whisper, "Though I look human I never will fit into this world, into her world. And I am afraid of losing her. A stupid cat is more capable of showing her devotion than I am."

Kisuke smiled and squeezed the other man's shoulder affectionately. "You are fitting more into this world than you believe. Your doubts are no different from any other man in love but remember that you know how to fight much better than most of them."

Ulquiorra lifted his head and when their eyes met, Kisuke tapped against the other man's chest, right at the heart. "You just need to find your resolve again. Go home and talk with Orihime-chan."


	3. Part 3

_First - I want to hug you all. You are amazing and I feel so blessed to have you as readers and I did not know how much I missed you - honestly!_

 _Thanks **Angelus Erreare** for spotting the error. I corrected it. An extra hug for you and **im ur misconception** for your warm and kind words. **Irah** and all the others gifting me with a review are getting a big hug as well. _

_However, before I keep you away too long for the last part of the story, please enjoy -_

* * *

 **Can we keep him?**

 **Part 3**

This was much easier said than done, and Ulquiorra wandered the streets thinking that he never would find the right words. He sat down and watched the humans around him. How should he tell Orihime what he desired, and what she meant to him?

Frustrated Ulquiorra sat back and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, clenching them into fists. In one the coins he had received for the deliveries were cutting into his palm. He pulled his hand out and stared at them. He looked around before he stood and counted the coins.

Though he knew about the concept of money, he never had given it a closer thought.

Ulquiorra began to walk along the shops, looking at the price tags for clothes, food and other stuff he used every day. Soon he noticed that they all had a price. As an Espada his view on the human world concentrated on beings and their power. Everything else was unimportant. Trash like the humans themselves.

Orihime never had said a word, and he had taken all the things she had provided him with without asking. His face flushed when he walked into a grocery store and found out that even the toilet paper had a price tag.

Suddenly he realized how much of a burden he must have been for Orihime. This thought left him without air and placed a huge weight on his shoulders. Ulquiorra braced himself against the next shelf.

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need help?"

He looked up. A store clerk, a young girl, stood next to him, a worried expression on her face.

He wanted to deny, but his throat was still too tight.

"Please come and sit down and let me bring you some water." She guided him to a chair and vanished announcing she would return in a minute.

While she was away Ulquiorra sorted out his thoughts.

When the clerk returned and offered a glass to him, he asked hoarsely, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, the water is free. You are not from around here?" The girl smiled shyly.

Ulquiorra took the water and shook his head. "I am not." Then he remembered the lecture Orihime had given him one day about politeness, and which he had ignored so far.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said in his usual deep voice. With astonishment he noticed the girl blushing at this simple words and a plan took root in his mind. "And I need some more information. Maybe you can help me out?"

The blush on the girl cheeks grew darker, but she nodded eagerly.

"At first, I need a present for …" he searched for the right word. For him Orihime always had been the woman. The one and only he ever would address in such a way because there was no other woman for him. Orihime understood that, at least he hoped, but for everybody else he knew it sounded like an insult.

"A present for my beloved woman," he concluded and showed the coins to the girl.

The blush on her face quickly was replaced by disappointment, but soon she became attentive to the story he presented to her, she showed him the few things he could afford.

~o~

It was already dark when Ulquiorra opened the apartment's door.

In the end, after he had recovered from the first shock and analyzed all the information he had gathered, he knew what to do.

Before Ulquiorra could close the door, Orihime rushed at his side and embraced him fiercely. "Where have you been? I called Urahara-san and he told me you left hours ago," she sobbed. "I was so worried!"

Ulquiorra returned Orihime's embrace with all his heart. After she calmed down he moved away, hiding something behind his back.

She gazed at him with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety.

"I apologize, Orihime," Ulquiorra said and offered a tiny bunch of blue flowers to her. Even if he knew she wouldn't understand that he not only apologized for being late, but more for the ignorance that ruled the life she had given him, he hoped she understood the meaning of the flowers.

Orihime sucked in a breath and with shaking hands carefully took the bunch of fragile forget-me-not. "Wasurenagusas …. Ulquiorra … how did you know?" she stuttered. Only to burst out in tears in the next second.

Confused Ulquiorra opened his mouth, but before he could ask what he did wrong, Orihime threw herself into his arms again, placing kisses all over his face while she breathed, "I love … I love you, too."

Both were oblivious that Grimm, the cat, had sat down next to them, observing their actions out of astonishingly attentive eyes. The cat lifted a paw and stretched out his sharp claws. In a powerful movement he hit Ulquiorra across the shin when the former Espada kissed Orihime passionately.

Ulquiorra hissed in pain, but then he moved faster than ever before, and caught Grimm by the large collar he wore since Orihime had brought him from Urahara. The cat snorted, spread his legs and pushed hard into all directions only to meet air. Ulquiorra's grip was strong and he held the cat out of reach. With wide strides he walked towards the bathroom, threw Grimm into the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile Orihime had put the flowers in a vase. She knelt down before Ulquiorra, who took a seat on the sofa and looked at the deep scratches Grimm had given him.

"Grimm must have gotten jealous. Stupid little guy. Let me heal you real quick," Orihime said and summoned her fairies.

Ulquiorra doubted that Orihime was right, but more that Grimm had taken advantage of his distraction. It was about time to teach the being a final lesson. However this had to wait, right now he had something else to do.

As soon as the golden light around his leg dissolved, Ulquiorra pulled Orihime close and kissing her passionately stood up, taking her with him bridal style. Not until he laid her on the futon in their bedroom did he break their kiss. Taking off his haori he watched, with growing longing, how her breath hitched as soon as she caught sight of his naked and well toned chest. When he slowly moved down her breathing grew shallow even before he began to kiss her neck just below her earlobe. While doing so he recollected all the things, he remembered Orihime liked.

Tonight Ulquiorra spent a long time showing his woman what she meant by using his human heart and body.

~o~

Breathing heavily Yoruichi lifted a hand, signaling Ulquiorra to stop.

He lowered the wooden stick. While he waited, he searched for Orihime's gaze.

Yesterday, when she exhaustingly, but happily had snuggled in his arms, he finally had told her about his training, and that he would like to take Urahara's offer to work for him. Ulquiorra also had told her that making deliveries only was the minor part of what Urahara wanted him to do. But for the other, major part he needed to cross a certain line. To his relief Orihime approved his intentions and had wanted to come and watch his progress.

So far Ulquiorra felt very content, even if he could see Orihime's anxiety. She was afraid of him getting hurt. When their eyes met, hers grew wide and her gaze moved to a point behind him but he already had noticed.

He swirled around and without giving it a second thought lifted his hand because the stick would be no match for the strike he wanted to block.

Orihime jumped to her feet, shouting in panic while she reached for her hairpins. It was too late to create a barrier and shield Ulquiorra from Benihime's sharp blade. To block one of Urahara's furious strikes was impossible. Even Ichigo never had tried something so foolish and Ulquiorra, without his powers, would lose his hand in the best case. Fighting back the tears Orihime prepared to summon her fairies and heal him as fast as possible.

Time stopped in the moment when Urahara's Zanpakutō touched Ulquiorra's hand. For a few more seconds both stood frozen in place. Until a wide grin spread over Urahara's face and Orihime realized that time hadn't stopped. Ulquiorra really had blocked the strike with his bare hand.

The human Espada suddenly also realized what just had happened.

"That's my boy," Urahara cheered and clapped Ulquiorra on the back.

"How is this possible," Orihime took Ulquiorra's hand which was completely unharmed.

"It was in him all the time and now that he made the first step, the rest will be easy. Show her, Ulquiorra-san," Kisuke explained and grinned at the human Hollow.

Ulquiorra lifted his hand once again. In his palm a green spark appeared. Soon it grew into a tiny green pulsing ball, which became bigger with each pulse.

"A cero," Orihime breathed out in awe.

"Not quite but close. I already have an idea what it is," Kisuke said, giving Ulquiorra a wink to fire the thing in his hand.

The explosion that shook the underground facility was intense and knocked them all off their feet.

"But we need to work on that...hehe," Kisuke remarked when he was back up and dusted himself off.

~o~

A few days later Ulquiorra returned home before Orihime and found Grimm occupying his spot on the sofa. The cat gazed at him in his usual mocking manner. Taking his hands out of his pant pockets, Ulquiorra approached Grimm. "It is time that we solve this issue for once and all," he stated and began to create a small green ball in his hand.

The cat stood, his tail twitching tensely from left to right. With a loud hiss Grimm jumped from the sofa directly towards Ulquiorra. Caught by surprise Ulquiorra lost his balance and fell backwards when the cat crashed against his chest with amazing strength. Though he crashed hard on the floor, Ulquiorra was able to grab Grimm, who had landed on top of him.

However, with a fierce growl Grimm managed to escape and sprinted away, jumping on the table and pushing the glass with the Forgive-me-not down. Ulquiorra hurried up, opening his fist, dropping a handful of white fur. He walked to the door and opened it. "I will not share the woman with anybody, not even with a cat. If you do not get out on your own, I force you," Ulquiorra said, his voice deadly calm.

Grimm sat on the far end of the room, his azure eyes dark. With passion he spread his claws, digging them deeply into the wooden floor. When he raised his bottom high in the air, making himself ready to attack the former fourth Espada, his mouth revealed a wide ecstatic grin and the azure of his eyes seemed to have spread forth and colored the fur below them.

~o~

Tired after a long day of school in the morning, and hard work in the bakery in the afternoon, Orihime dragged her feet up the stairs to her apartment. At the top she stopped and looked around. In the trees at the edges of the parkway birds chirped welcoming the quiet night. Everything was so wonderfully calm and peaceful that a relaxed smile returned to Orihime's exhausted face. She arranged her hair while her gaze wandered towards her cozy apartment. She wanted nothing more than to slump down on her old sofa between Ulquiorra and Grimm. Maybe watch some silly movie and cuddle a little with both of them.

This image turned to dust when her gaze fell on the door, which should be closed but instead stood wide open.

Fighting an uneasy feeling Orihime rushed forward but before she reached the door, a sound like walking on popcorn stopped her. With a furious beating heart she looked down. The floor was covered with pieces of glass. She turned her head and grew pale. There was a hole in the wall and half of the window was gone as well. The last few steps, Orihime sprinted and burst with Ulquiorra's name on her lips into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with horror and instead of calling worried Ulquiorra's name, a loud and angry, "No!" came out of her mouth.

Her cozy apartment was a mess, literally. The sofa lay tumbled over like the table, and had a huge hole as well. The shelf with all her expensive cooking books, had been shredded to pieces. Orihime narrowed her eyes. In the middle of this mess sat Ulquiorra on the floor, his clothes torn, and bleeding out of multiple scratches.

Grimm, the cat was also laying on the floor a few paces away, patches of fur missing and burned in some places. Both males were still out of breath and unable to face Orihime.

Shaking her head she walked towards Grimm and picked him up before she addressed Ulquiorra, "We will talk later. First I need to return Grimm to Urahara-san."

~o~

"I am very sorry Orihime-chan. The plan worked so fine, but I should have taken into consideration the cat's unruly nature," Urahara said with sorrow. "I will send Tesai to repair the window and bring some furniture. That is the least I can do." He smiled genuinely, took Orihime's arm, and guided her to the front door. "Go home and look after your dear Ulquiorra-san. Oh and tell him I need to see him early tomorrow."

Before Orihime left she looked over to the cat, sitting on the shop's counter. "Goodby and thanks for your help."

The cat huffed, turned around and gave Orihime his back.

After Kisuke had closed the door he walked back to the counter. The cat had moved once again. His azure eyes dark and he glared demandingly at the Shinigami.

Kisuke sighed and took the collar off. "Here we go," he said and stepped back.

Eagerly the cat arched his back and stretched his legs. Suddenly the animal started to glow, reiatsu appearing and swirling around him until he vanished completely into blue particles. The cloud blew up, but instead of exploding it imploded in a burst of light revealing the form of the Sixth Espada in nearly all his usual glory.

Cursing Grimmjow jumped from the counter and stomped to a mirror. There he gazed at what was left of his azure hair. "Damn, to hell with you Shinigami. You said Ulquiorra had lost his powers!" he growled angrily. Then Grimmjow turned around and grabbed Urahara by the collar. "Now, fulfill your part of the deal. Restore my powers up to their full strength." In his free hand the Sixth Espada charged a cero.

Urahara laughed not imitated at all. "Your Reiatsu already is recharged, Grimmjow-san. The special cat gigai I created for you did that already. Look at this beautiful cero you are threatening me with."

Grimmjow released Urahara and admired the glowing ball of power. Laughing out ecstatically he let it disappear, and with a sharp gesture opened a Garganta. "Next time you come to Hueco Mundo, the first and last thing you will see, will be my blade," Grimmjow shouted before he vanished into the dark.

"It will by my pleasure, Grimmjow-san," Kisuke cheered and waved him goodby.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Author's Note:

 _Hanakotoba is the Japanese form of the language of flowers. In this practice plants were given codes and passwords. The Wasurenagusa - Forget-me-not symbolizes true love. (Source: wikipedia: Hanakotoba)_

 _The basic idea for this story came to me when I saw the fanart ":Bleach:Can we keep him?" by Mikomi-sama hosted in sycamoreleaf gallery on deviantart. I also borrowed stuff from the only other of my stories which is set in canon universe and which I wrote in German in 2013. Which is also the only story I considered translating myself from German into English even though it is not very unique as it is merely a more extended take on the popular "What happens if Orihime brings Ulquiorra back?" troop :-)_

 _._

 _Finally, thanks for reading, I hope the end was satisfying. Also I could have published this short story as a one-shot and it was a bit selfish to split it to get more attention. I hope you forgive me my weakness._


End file.
